


Love Drunk

by punkflunked



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blowjobs, Drinking, Dumb boys being dumb, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Sex, female and male descriptors for genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkflunked/pseuds/punkflunked
Summary: Lance says something similar to ‘we should get out of here,’and Keith just responds by pulling him into the bushes behind the backyard of the party house.And that’s how, hidden behind an old oak tree at someone’s college party that pretty much everyone and their mother decided to show up at, Lance ended up having his dick sucked by his long-time crush and friend, Keith Kogane.





	Love Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic or story in general that ive written in a long time _(:3」∠)_ i really hope yall like it
> 
> <3

Lance would like to thank God—Gods? Goddesses?? Whatever, Lance would like to praise any higher being for putting himself in this situation. Though he was reluctant at first, Hunk dragged him along to this party anyways, telling him that he’d been hiding in his room and rotting away for way too long and that he needed to go out and socialize at least once this week. And, well, he wasn't wrong. Being around others always helped distract him from his depression, which is why Hunk being his flatmate had always been such a blessing. 

He begrudgingly tagged along, only giving in when Hunk told them there would be free pizza and weed brownies. I mean, who can say no to free food? He grabbed a few cheesy slices and bit into a brownie when they got there, trying to settle into the mood of the party. The music that was playing was nice, giving off a chill punk vibe, there was plenty of drinks to have, and there were Christmas lights strewn across the house and backyard to die off some cool mood lighting. He didn’t expect for Pidge and Keith to come a bit later, especially Keith, who always seemed to be a little extra emotionally constipated at these kind of events. 

Nonetheless, they all drank and smoked together, laughing and chatting about whatever came to mind. More people began to trickle into the house, which eventually became pretty crowded, so when Pidge suggested that they all head to the backyard and continue their conversation, no one disagreed. Eventually Pidge and Hunk realized their cups were empty and left to get more beer, leaving Keith and Lance to keep each other company. 

They slipped into a conversation easy enough, Lance throwing in a flirty pickup line at one point. He had expected Keith to punch him in the shoulder and laugh like usual, but Keith smiled and blushed instead. Oh. Well thats new. 

They kept talking, though now that Lance's line had landed, the conversation turned to something more heated, a flirty tone seeping its way into their words. Lance says something similar to ‘we should get out of here,’  
and Keith just responds by pulling him into the bushes behind the backyard of the party house.

And that’s how, hidden behind an old oak tree at someone’s college party that pretty much everyone and their mother decided to show up at, Lance ended up having his dick sucked by his long-time crush and friend, Keith Kogane. 

Who is currently very drunk. 

And did we mention sucking his dick. 

Wow. 

He gets pulled out of his jumbled thoughts when Keith does that thing with his tongue again, making Lance keen and tighten his grip in Keith’s soft hair. Keith looks so good like this, eyes glazed over from consuming god knows how many alcoholic drinks, blush dusting on his cheeks and his pretty pink lips wrapped around Lance’s dick.

Lance shudders a breath when Keith bobs his head down low and swallows around his length, his navy eyes flicking up to look into Lance’s blue ones. 

“Fuck-Keith, so good-“ Lance moans, pulling at Keith’s hair again, which he seems to like, judging on how quickly he moans around Lance's cock whenever he gives the black strands a tug.

Keith pressing his tongue hard against the slit, and he can fucking feel Keith smirk around his cock when he lets out a low groan in approval. Lance would really like to last longer than two minutes in front of his crush, but when he's this high and Keith’s lips are wrapped so perfectly around him his chances of avoiding that embarrassment are slim to none. 

Lance is vaguely aware of the party only yards away from where they're standing, the slightly muffled noises of people and music, the lights strung up in the back yard hitting Keith's freckled skin and making him look like he’s in a goddamn baroque period painting. He tells Keith that much in his incessant babbling when Keith swallows around him for the nth time. 

His hips twitch forward slightly when Keith’s tongue drags across a sensitive vein, making Keith gag slightly around him. Lance pulls back immediately to apologize, but Keith is already pulling off of his dick, and just before Lance thinks he totally fucked this up Keith slurs out “do that again” and goes right back to sucking Lance off.

Again, Wow.

“Oh my god, Keith. Holy shit, your mouth feels so good- how are you—hnm—so good at this..” Lance mumbles, cupping Keith’s face as he starts to rock his hips forward slow, watching Keith swallow him easily.

Keith looks up at him through lowered lids, hands squeezing Lance’s hips as if to say, “go faster.” When Lance quicken his pace Keith he practically purrs around him, making white spots dance around in Lance’s vision.

“J-Jesus. Just like that baby. Taking my cock so good, your mouth feels so fucking amazing,” Lance whines.

Keith moans at his words, sucking hard at Lance’s cock in response and making Lance's toes curl. He swirls his tongue over a vein that makes Lance’s hips stutter, feeling that familiar sensation building up in the pit of his stomach, hot and burning and Beautiful.

“Shit…Shit I'm close,” Lance hisses, grabbing Keith's hair hard and moving his hips erratically into Keith's mouth.

Keith moans around him when Lance makes him gag again, and with that, Lance cums hard down his throat.

Keith swallows every last drop, sucking his cock until Lance whimpers at the overstimulation. He stumbles a little bit when he stands back up in front of Lance, really starting to feel the drinks he had. They both stare at each other for a moment like that, faces unreadable in the dim lighting coming from the party, and for a second it feels like they're the only two people there, a silence spreading over the rest of the world like a blanket.

Then Keith opens his mouth.

“I uh…I need a beer,” Keith mumbles, blush reaching his ears as he walks away quickly, deciding for himself that now is the perfect time to get blackout drunk. 

Lance is left standing at the foot of the oak tree, wondering what he did wrong.

* * *

 

Keith wakes up with a pounding headache and a wave of nausea hitting him full force. 

Groaning miserably, he wraps his blankets tighter around himself in an attempt to will his hangover away. He remembers he has a class at two and groans again. 

He slowly crawls out of his bed, stumbling over random clothing items on his floor a few times before he reaches his bathroom to puke. At least he didn't hurl on the carpet this time.

After his wonderful wakeup call, Keith is brushing his teeth as he walks around his room, picking up clothes to try and throw an outfit together for the day. He takes the time to try and remember what happened last night, his memory only coming up with his friends talking and hanging out, then moving to the backyard, but after that things get fuzzy and blurred. He just hopes he didn't do anything too stupid.

He lands on a personal favorite of his “im-hungover-don’t-talk-to-me” outfit selections; a red plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a soft grey shirt, an old pair of ripped black jeans, and his ancient pair of converse that he’s had for years.

Keith grabs a quick breakfast, throws his backpack over his shoulder, and leaves his apartment to make the trek to his chemistry class. He scowls slightly when he remembers that today is a lab partner day, which means he’ll be spending the class with Lance. That means he has to deal with Lance’s terrible jokes for two hours, which is pretty fucking hard to tolerate when you're as hungover as Keith Kogane is.

 _Oh well. Guess I’ll have to grin and bear it_ , Keith thinks, opening the door to the chemistry lab. Luckily he's not late and there are still some people trickling in, but Lance is already sitting at their table.

Lance perks up and smiles almost…sheepishly? When he sees Keith, waving at him to come closer. Any other day Keith would be inwardly swooning at Lance excitement, but today its just a burr in his side. He plops his backpack onto the ground next to his seat, sinking into his chair and closing his eyes, letting out a noise that’s half sigh and half groan. He hears Lance chuckle next to him, but he still doesn't open his eyes.

“Havin' a rough time bouncing back champ?”

“Fuck off Lance”

“Only if you ask nicely,” Lance singsongs, elbowing Keith's side playfully like he just told Keith an inside joke that he's not aware he was supposed to be in on. He decides to just roll his eyes, sitting up in his chair to glare at Lance. 

“Look, dude, I know I got blackout drunk last night and I can't remember shit and probably did something stupid, but I really can’t deal with your bullshit this morning. My head hurts like hell” The face Keith pulls could almost be called a pout. 

He expects Lance to ignore Keith and make another joke. Expects him to ruffle Keith’s hair to piss him off. Expects him to do anything, but instead Lance hesitates. He just looks at Keith with this almost brokenhearted expression for a moment before it turns into something unreadable, but Keith still picks up on it.

He's about to say something when their professor comes into the lab room, instructing people to get started on their work. Lance tries to bring up the topic again during their lab but it goes something like this:

_“Are you sure you don't remember?”_  
“No, please lower your voice, God.”  
“I'm whispering?”  
“Then shut **Up**.” 

So Lance drops it, only bringing it up again when the professor is dismissing the class and students are filtering out of the room. Lance turns in his seat to look at Keith as they pack up their things.

“You really don't remember anything?”

Keith shakes his head, “Nope. I only remember us, Hunk, and Pidge talking and then moving to the backyard. After that it’s all blurry.”

“Oh.”

“…What?”

“Can I like.. talk to you for a second?”

Keith furrows his eyebrows in confusion, trying keep his anxiety from taking over. “Okay, yeah, sure....”

Lance threads his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit that he picked up forever ago. “So, about last night.”

“Yeah…?”

“I um- we….after we went to the backyard, Pidge and Hunk left to get drinks, right? And somehow, you ended up giving me a blowjob? Like behind a tree…” Lance closes his eyes, expecting Keith to yell at him or take it as some stupid practical joke. But when he peeks one eye open, Keith is just staring at him like a deer in headlights, face so red if could pass for a tomato. 

A pause stretches long enough for Lance to start tugging at the loose threads on his shirt in anxiety.

“Keith?”

“Um, you know I think I actually had….a thing. an important thing that i gotta— uh— Igottagobye,” Keith wheezes, practically running out of the classroom, running from Lance for the second time that week.

God damn it. 

* * *

 

Keith is wallowing in his apartment, wearing only his comfy short-shorts and binder, wrapped up in a blanket, eating mac n cheese out of the pot he made it in and watching Chopped when Pidge bursts in in a whirlwind of fury.

Keith watches her stomp into the living room of their tiny apartment, pointing at Keith.

“YOU!” Pidge yells.

“Me?”

“Lance won’t stop calling and texting me asking if he made you upset or something! My professor kicked me out of my goddamn class because my phone kept going off. What the hell did you do?”

Keith puts the fork he was holding into the mac and cheese pot to throw his arms up in defense. “I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!”

“BULLSHIT! You— Wait are you watching chopped?” Pidge cuts herself off, turning to look at the screen. 

“Yes…”

“What season?”

“Season 3”

“Oh Fuck yes—WAIT, I’m trying to fix Lance's emotional turmoil here, focus Pidge. What the fuck did you do?”

Keith winces, finally giving in. He can never lie to Pidge anyways. "Well I may uh..... I may have sucked his dick like a massive slut at a party last night and forgot about it because i got too drunk...." Keith mumbles, tugging at a strand of hair that slipped out of his messy ponytail.

Pidge pinches the bridge of her nose and groans. "I hate both of you so much. This is why he’s freaking out?" 

"Well he was drunk too," 

"Lance smokes more than he drinks Keith, you know that.”

"Drunk Keith does _Not_ , and is also not accountable for his actions.”

PIdge sighs and shakes her head, crossing her arms. "Drunk Keith should still be held fully accountable, but so should High Lance. You both fucked up didn’t you, huh.” she scoffs, Keith frowns. “do you at least _feel_ anything towards him, or was it just Drunk Keith?” 

Keith just groans and covers his face in his pillow, wishing someone would just smother him with it. ”Maybe a little bit… yes,” Keith whines, voice muffled by the pillow, "but he still thinks we're rivals or whatever! Obviously he doesn't like me like that, I was probably just another guy to add to his bone list.” Keith mumbles. 

Pidge sits down on the coffee table across from Keith, grabs the pot of mac n cheese from his lap, takes a bite, puts it down onto the table next to them and grabs Keith’s shoulders and shakes some Goddamn sense into him. 

"LANCE HAS BEEN TRYING TO GET YOU FOR MONTHS YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!!!!”

Keith stares at her dumbly.

“What?”

"Keith you are absolutely the most dense person I know,” she speaks through another bite of mac n cheese, ”seriously! He’s been hitting on you since day one! You don’t just say 'hey baby, I wish I was an Ion so I could form an exothermic bond with you.' and not mean it in a gay way.” 

“I never even took chemistry in high school Pidge! I didn’t know what the fuck he was talking about!!!” Keith groans pitifully, pulling at strands of his hair in anxiety. "So he’s been crushing on me too? All this time?”

"Keith you’re both in chemistry in university,”

"I’M DOING IT FOR THE CREDIT.” 

"I hate you. I hate you so much. Yes he likes you, he likes you so much he asked me the other day if i think you would like the smell of ‘musky mountain' whatever the fuck that means.”

"Musky mountain is my favorite…” Keith wails, sinking further into the couch. "What do i do now? I can’t just be like 'hello sir, I sucked your dick and got blackout drunk, wanna grab coffee together sometime?'" Keith says in a deeper voice.

"Who says you can’t,” Pidge deadpans, taking over eating his mac n cheese to herself now. "or you can just show up to his apartment that’s literally across the street from yours.”

Keith makes a noise of discontent and wraps the blanket around himself tighter. “No thanks. I’ll just brood over it forever and bask in my shame.”

Pidge rolls her eyes standing up to gather her bag and keys. “Well in that case, I’m goin’ out for a bit, not too long though. Oh! I also got you some Advil. It’s on the kitchen counter. See ya later.” 

Keith says goodbye, hearing their apartment door close. He turns his attention back to Chopped again, turning up the volume. God he loves this show. 

* * *

 

Keith is still watching Chopped on the couch when Pidge comes back an hour later, not looking away from the screen when he hears Pidge talking to another vaguely familiar voice in the hall. Keith starts talking before he turns to look at the both of them, voice nonchalant and monotone at first. “Hey Pidge, who’d ya bring home—oh,” Keith freezes and immediately goes into a cold sweat, looking at Lance, who's looking just as uncomfortable as Keith feels now. 

"Uhm. Hi Keith-“

“Well! Now that this is being taken care of, Hunk told me that he’s making me dinner tonight so see you nerds later” Pidge smirks. She pats Lance on the back hard enough for him to stumble forward slightly before she leaves the apartment once again, leaving both of them with their mouths hanging open in disbelief. 

Once the initial shock is gone, Keith realizes how gross he probably looks right now and winces. He clears his throat, making Lance's attention zone in on Keith again. “So, uhhh..what's up dude?”

Lance scratches the back of his neck, shifting on his feet. "Well, I was promised video games from Pidge, but that was obviously not… what happened…”

Keith snorts. “She’s clever like that.”

Lance chuckles, shoving his hands in his jean pockets. “Yeah, she is...”

For a moment, Keith thinks that they could just do this, what they're doing right now, just pretending that nothing happened and remain friends. But then Keith realizes this might be his only chance. 

Fuck pretending.

“Okay,” Keith sucks in a shaky breath, gathering himself. “We have to talk about last night Lance.”

A lot of emotions flash across Lance's face at once, until he settles on playing it cool with a forced smile. Keith realizes he’s probably expecting the worst. Lance plops down on the couch next to Keith, fidgeting hands messing with the loose strands on his jeans. “Right. So. You didn’t remember what happened." 

"Until you told me.”

“Right.”

"So uh... I wanted to say that I’m sorry if I like, pressured you into anything. I don’t know how it really went down I just… I was real drunk—I mean, I really like you and I— wait I uh, wait.... fuck—“ Keith is stumbling on his words, trying to convey his feelings in a way that actually makes some sort of sense.

"Keith,” Lance cuts him off, but he keeps stammering and going on. “Keith.” he says again, taking his hand in Keith’s and squeezing comfortingly, ”you didn’t force me into anything, I know you aren’t like that anyways. I like you too.”

Keith ducks his head, feeling a blush forming on his freckled cheeks. "I know… Pidge may have told me today,” Keith says and Lance heats up, "but it... it was still a surprise..." 

"Wow Pidge was right, you are super dense.” Lance deadpans, laughing loudly when Keith punches him in the shoulder. “You fucker! I’m spilling out my heart here!!!” Keith snorts, both of them laughing together. Once their giggling quiets down, Keith leans his head back on the couch, staring at Lance and his pretty face, speaking softly.

“So what now?”

Lance's features grow soft before a devilish smile spreads across his face, and he shrugs in faux innocence. "Well, since you’re here, and I'm here, and you’re already half naked, why not make out?”

“Why are you always such a crazy hormonal teen,” Keith says sarcastically before crawling into Lance’s lap, straddling him. Lance moves his hands to Keith’s hips and smiles with such genuine glee that it makes Keith’s stomach do cartwheels.

"You don’t know what you got yourself into baby,” Lance says playfully, leaning forward to press kisses to Keith's neck. “Once this beast is unleashed, he can’t be stopped!!” 

Keith snorts and rolls his eyes at that. “Oh please. I turned you into putty last night with just my mouth,” he teases, gasping when Lance sucks on his jaw wetly, moving a hand up to tug at his short brown locks. Keith squirms under the kisses, cupping Lance’s face and guiding it so that he can finally meet Lance and his lips in a kiss. His lips are even softer than Keith imagined, biting and pulling at his lower lip lightly, drawing out a weak noise out of Lance. 

Lance's hands move down Keith’s shoulders long fingers feeling every pretty inch of Keith’s back, hands finding themselves at Keith’s hips, squeezing them tightly when the man above him hums in approval.

"I wanna make you feel good like you did to me at that party..” Lance mumbles against Keith’s lips. "You were so good to me.”

"I like being good to you,” Keith says back between Lance's heated kisses, sucking on his tongue and feeling Lance groan under him. “Wish I could remember sucking you off, God I bet you looked so fuckin’ hot..” 

Lance groans at that, moving his kisses lower down Keith’s body, sucking hickeys into Keith's collarbone, sliding his hands up and down Keith's sides and making him shiver at the touch. He hears Lance speaking muffled promises against his skin, and it makes him look reverent, like Lance needs to pray and he wants Keith to be his altar.

“Tell me what you want Lance,” Keith whispers, pressing his forehead against Lance’s.

Lance looks at Keith with lustful eyes, his lips parting to speak. "I want you to feel my cock inside you,” Lance breathes, feeling his own face heat up. “I want you to be moaning for me this time..”

Keith fucking whimpers, _whimpers_ at Lance's words, biting his lips as he leans in again to suck on his neck. “Y-you’re gunna give me hickeys,” Keith mutters, making Lance laugh and pull back to look Keith over. 

"That's the point, handsome,” Lance hums grabbing at Keith’s thighs and squeezing the soft flesh there, “do you have condoms anywhere?”

"In my room..” Keith pants out, biting his lip. "want me to get it?" he grinds down in Lance’s lap, forcing a moan from the other man's lips. 

“Yes," Lance whines, groaning when Keith grinds his hips down again. “Yes! Fuck yes, Jesus Keith, hurry,”

Keith gets up and Lance immediately misses the loss of warmth in his lap. "Okay baby, you better be ready for me when I come back,” Keith smirks, hearing Lance immediately go for his belt. Keith makes work of taking off his binder and shorts in his room, too, huffing when he feels how wet he is and how hard his cock has gotten. Lance's touches just riled him up so easily… Keith grabs a soft band t-shirt and throws it on, then grabs a condom from his dresser for lance. 

When Keith comes back from his room, Lance has stripped himself of his shirt and shoes, and his pants are unzipped and unbuttoned, pumping his cock slow. Keith bites his lip when he sees some of Lance's precum spill over onto his fingers.

"You kept the jeans on?” Keith smiles, walking towards Lance. 

"I got cold,” Lance pouts.

"That's so cute,” Keith says, stopping to stand in front of Lance, his loose t-shirt stopping just above his pussy. He moves a hand to cup the side of Lance’s face, smiling when he feels the man lean into the touch. Lance kisses his palm, looking up at Keith. An Inkling of worry appears in his mind that Lance will be uncomfortable with how his body looks, but Keith buries that thought before it can even grow. Lance isn't an asshole like that. Keith knows that he isn’t.

“Can I finger you Keith?” Lance says sweetly, making Keith’s pussy twitch in arousal and shake his head in approval, blushing when one of Lance’s hands moves to his lower back, guiding Keith so that his knees are on the couch, his navel right where Lance’s nose is. Keith lets out a shaky breath, looking down at Lance as the man moves his hand to have his fingers prod at Keith's wet pussy. 

“So wet for me already,” Lance groans, pressing kisses to Keith’s abdomen, his cock twitching in interest at Keith’s deep moans. 

“F-fuck..don’t tease me, come on” Keith huffs, voice gravelly and strained.

Lance grins up at him, watching Keith’s annoyed expression melt when he presses two fingers inside of him, moving and curling inside Keith slow. The pleasure is immediate but not as intense yet, and Keith welcomes it with open arms. One hand goes to grip at Lance’s hair while the other moves to grip at the back of the couch, thighs shaking when Lance's fingers move a bit quicker. 

“I've thought of fingering you like this before, having you squirm and moan beneath me and watching you cum for me. Fuck you turn me on so much it's incredible.” Lance huffs, palming at his own cock. 

“ _Lance,_ ” Keith moans low in his throat, hips starting to move with Lance's fingers. “You make me so wet and hard, oh my god..I’ve thought of you too..” Keith hiccups a moan when Lance curls his fingers hard. 

“Yeah? God you’re handsome, and your pussy is so good baby.” Lance whispers, his thumb circling Keith’s enlarged clit, teasing it at making Keith see stars.

“Fuck! fuck Lance, open the fucking condom I wanna ride you _now_.”

Well you can’t argue with that.

Lance rolls the condom on quickly, holding Keith's hips and guiding him to hover above Lance’s cock. “Take as much time as you nHHEED—“ Lance wheezes out when Keith takes all of Lance's cock in one go, both of them stuttering out pleasured moans. Lance grips at Keith’s hips tight, which Keith loves, God he hopes Lance’s fingers leave bruises.

Keith bites his lip, planting a hand on one of Lance’s shoulders to stabilize himself before he starts to lift himself up and down slow, which apparently flips the switch to make Lance babble. 

“Please, Keith, just like that. Holy shit, you feel so good, you look so good— mhhhnn fuck!” 

Keith’s pace quickens, spurred on by Lance’s endless and unfiltered praise.

“Hah… you’re so long, Lance… so deep already…” Keith bounces on Lance’s cock with loud moans, the sounds of their skin slapping together and wet noises fill the room, making Keith flush deeper in embarrassment. Keith whines and clenches around Lance when his cock hits Keith deep again, making his sensitive cock hit against Lance’s abdomen. 

The clenching must have made something in Lance snap, because his hips jerk forward, making Keith choke on a moan.

“Fuck. Fuck, Lance, keep doing that” Keith pants, grinding his hips as he tries to desperately chase after that pleasure.

Moaning and nodding his head, Lance starts to thrust his hips up to match the rhythm of the boy on top of him’s movements, hands gripping those hips like a vice. Keith leans down, their foreheads pressing together as he rolls his hips, his warm breath fanning over Lance’s face.

Lance slides a hand between them, rubbing Keith’s cock as he thrusts upward still grinning when Keith’s thighs shake with effort and his eyes practically roll back in his head at the feeling.

“L-Laance, jus’ like that,” he slurs, hips starting to move more erratically above Lance, practically grinding himself onto Lance in a desperate attempt to get fucked even deeper. 

“Yeah?” Lance pants, moving his fingers faster on Keith's sensitive dick. “You like getting filled up and fucked like this, riding me like you were made for it?”

“God yes! I was made to take your cock baby give it to me— F–uck” Keith curses and sobs out a moan. He can feel his orgasm coming, as if every nerve in his body is about to explode and melt. 

“Can’t wait to see you cum, God you're so fucking beautiful..”

“Please, please baby—“ Keith hiccups a moan, eyes sliding shut as Lance thrusts harder to make up for Keith’s erratic movements now. Keith grabs Lance’s free hand shakily, moving it to his stomach and pressing. “Do you feel that? Feel you fucking me?” 

Lance lets out a broken moan, pressing his hand against Keith, feeling a bulge there in his pelvis every time he thrusts into Keith. The feeling breaks his composure, moaning low in his throat and fucking up into Keith brutally as he’s pushed over the edge. 

Keith watches Lance as he cums, watches his brow furrow and mouth open in a silent scream and grip Keith tight, hips twitching forward whenever Keith grinds his hips against him. Lance’s focus seems to return slightly even though he's still recovering from his orgasm, realizing that Keith is trying to reach his own finish.

The fingers on Keith’s cock begin to rub again, making the flush on his cheeks travel lower and coil in his belly tighten. Lance slides his cock out of Keith, which makes him whine before Lance's long fingers are dipping inside of him, curling and twisting inside Keith with practice.

“Oh shit. Oh _Shit_ I’mgunnacum” Keith groans, shoving his face in the crook of Lance's neck and biting to hold back the scream that tries to rip its way out of his throat as he's pushed over the edge. His thighs twitch and he clenches hard around Lance's fingers, hearing Lance vaguely mumbling nonsense, spilling out praise and sweet nothings as Keith cums to Lance's touch.

When he finally comes down from his high, they're both panting, Lance having tied of the condom and tossed it into the trash by the couch at some point. Keith hums when a warm hand rubs up and down his back soothingly. 

“We should probably get cleaned up,” Lance says after a while, pulling Keith from his almost-sleep. 

“Mhmm..”

“Wanna shower together?” Lance grins down at Keith.

Keith grins back, grins at how domestic sounding the suggestion seems, grins because he has no regrets for loving this man. “Totally.”


End file.
